iMiss You
by SuperXSeddieXShipper
Summary: Freddie died two months prior and Sam is still mourning the loss of him. Sorry for the short-ness! Seddie! My first story!


A/N

Hi, all! Welcome to my very first fanfiction! This is just a little story that I came up in like 15 minutes. I apalogize before hand for the short-ness. Other than that, I hope you like it and remember to review!

* * *

><p>I sit on my small blue chair, looking out my some-what cracked window, out at the nighttime scenery. I can hear the crickets chirping their nightly song, singing everybody to sleep. I am the only one in my house tonight, just the same as last night. Mom has been spending more and more time away from the house, away from me, ever since the crash that happened two months ago.<p>

I can remember the night of the crash like as thought it was only yesterday when it happened. I can hear the screams, the sirens; see the brightly flashing lights of the police cars and ambulances, feel the pain and taste the blood. It happened on a warm summer night, just weeks after summer had began and school had let out. It was the night when some seniors invited us to one of their parties. I never talk about what happened to anybody, except I told a little information to the counselor that my mom made me start going to since two weeks after that day.

Ms. Brett, the counselor, always asks stupid questions, like I am a messed-up kid or something. But even though she can get annoying at times, she is the only one I trust to tell about what happened on the day of the car wreck. I even tell her more information than I told my mom or others that I am close to. That is how much I trust her.

Outside, the million tiny yellow stars twinkle in the pitch-black sky, surrounding the full moon. I have always loved the stars, loved how they twinkle in the night sky, lighting up the dark. I just find it peaceful, like if you look up at the starry sky, you can get away from all the pain in the world, just for a little while. A long time ago, when I was either five or six, my mom told me that when you see a star shoot across the sky, you can get one wish granted. A couple days after the wreck, when I was still recovering at the hospital, I made a wish on a shooting star I saw. But no matter how much I wished on that one star, I it would never come true. He was dead, as in gone, and it was all my fault.

My friends and Ms. Brett always tell me that it is not my fault, that it was the drunk driver's fault that had crashed into our car. But no matter how many times they say it isn't true, I know it is my fault. Nothing can change what I feel; especially when I know what I feel is right.

I trace my some-what shaky finger over the healing cut above my right eye. That is one of the many injuries that I had gotten that day. I suffered from a concussion; I had broken ribs and a broken arm. It took me a whole month to heal my physical injuries, but I don't think I my emotional injuries will ever heal. Ms. Brett tells me that one day, in the near future, my pain will heal, but it would take time.

I turn my head a little to look at the clock. It reads 11:30pm in bright red. I usually can't fall asleep at night and, if even if I do, my dreams are haunted by nightmares of the past. It is like I am reliving that horrible night once again. I usually wake up with fresh tears rolling down my face, breathing heavily, sweat lining my forehead. I just want it all to end. I can't live like this anymore.

I get up and grab my thin brown jacket and open the door with a creak. I walk out into the cool September night, the wind blowing my golden-blonde hair slightly, causing some strands to go into my downcast tired blue eyes. I make my way down the sidewalk, my feet padding along the cement quietly. It is completely dark, except for the glow of the moon and stars the shine from up above.

I make it to my destination and open the door and walk into the plaza's lobby. I walk to the elevator, get in, and wait until a quiet ding is heard. I walk out when the elevator doors slide open. I walk down a small carpeted hallway, a hallway that he and I used to walk down. It seemed as though it were so long ago, but it was only months. I take a deep breath when I make it to the room that I wanted to go to. I reach for the golden doorknob and turn it until I hear a soft click. I walk inside to the room.

I look around the dark room. The soft glow from the full moon is coming in through the large window, casting a, what seems like, magical glow on the floor. The moon's sparkling rays bounce off of the furniture and walls to create this magical feeling. I shake my head and walk up the stairs, my feet padding softly on the carpeted steps. When I make it to where I want to go, I open the door quietly, trying not to make any noise. I take a deep breath once I am inside the room.

I stand there for a while, looking around, until my eyes land on the bed a few feet in front of me. In the bed lies my best friend. She has been my friend for so long and has helped me with the pain that I have been feeling ever since the day of the car wreck. I shake my head again and slowly turn around, not wanting to bother my sleeping friend.

I walk down the stairs and into the main room. I look up at the moon and feel a few tears sting my eyes and roll silently down my face. The moon's rays cast upon my face and bounce of the tears, making them sparkle just like the stars that glow in the nighttime sky. I walk over to the couch and sit down, closing my eyes and breathing evenly as I fall out of consciousness and into a deep sleep. This time, my sleep is not disrupted by the nightmares that I have been having for a while now.

The dreams are filled with images of him, of times in the past when we didn't have to deal with all the pain. But, no matter how much I am hurting, I know he is in a better place, looking down on me and keeping me safe, no matter what.


End file.
